I Wants One of Those!
by Marti1013
Summary: Simi and Xirena are watching a movie and asks her Akri for a special treat.  No sparkly vampires were harmed in the writing of this fan-fiction.


Disclaimer: All things below were created and are owned by the AG herself, Sherrilyn Kenyon. I own nada, well I own all the Dark Hunter novels and short stories, an autographed copy of 'Seize the Night' and a bunch of unpublished fanfiction stories. I don't own 'Twilight' either. That's Stephanie Meyer's creation. I don't make money from that either. How I envy these women. I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THE WARPED WORK OF FAN FICTION.

I Wants One of Those!

Ash left his bedroom in Katoteros and headed to the kitchen he'd created especially for his Tory. Since she came into his life he'd started eating real food again. Some things, like apples and chocolate still held bad memories attached, but he was coming to love standing with her in their kitchen and cooking together, creating something with his hands. He especially enjoyed feeding her while naked in his bed, licking the tastes of the human food from her gorgeous body.

With a smirk he pulled open the freezer door and hunted around for the Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey pint she'd insisted on earlier that evening. Since finding out about her pregnancy, he had been beside her almost constantly.

"They're not real, Simi. It's just a movie."

"But Akri can make it real, Xirena. Then I can have my own one of them."

"Pfft! Who'd want one of those scrawny vampires?"

Ash heard the voices of his Charonte daughter and her sister in the throne room. He told himself to walk away and ignore them; that whatever they were up to was probably something that would give him a heart attack if he were human. But his curiosity got the better of them, and with ice cream and spoons in hand, he entered the grand throne room where a bank of television screens played the same movie. After a minute of watching, he saw that it was the same scene of the same movie.

He couldn't hold back the groan that let the two female demons know he was in the room behind them. They turned around from their positions on the floor, a huge bowl of popcorn between them. Well, a huge bowl, the bottom had a few popcorn pieces in it, along with a handful of unpopped kernels. It surprised him that the two Charonte demons would eat a Gallu demon whole, but forewent a few popcorn kernels.

"What are you two up to? Why aren't you watching QVC?"

"Akri, we own all those sparklies! And I haven't even eaten all the ones I ordered last time! So, Urian let us watch his movie. And now I know what I want." Simi smiled brightly and pointed to the screens. Ash groaned again and closed his eyes. Simi may be over sixteen thousand years old, but sometimes she couldn't tell the difference between reality and fiction. Of course, according to the human world, Simi and her siblings shouldn't exist except as fairy tales.

"Simykey, I can't create that. It'd be cruel to create a vampire just for you to eat."

"That is no vampire. What kind of vampire sparkles anyway? It's like he taunting us up there on the TVs, Akri. Look at how he sparkle!"

With his free hand, Ash rubbed his face roughly. Xirena was looking like she was on board now with her sister's insistence.

"Simi, Xirena. Those vampires aren't real. You two have enough gems and other sparklies to sink a dozen ships. And don't think I don't know two of my pets are missing."

"I didn't do that! Xirena ate them when she got hungry. When can we have a sparkly boy, Akri?"

Desperate, he thought about the story upon which the movie was based. "I think you'd be pretty disappointed, Simi. Those vampires only sparkle when the sun is shining. That's kind of hard to find here in Katoteros, right?" There, that would dissuade her.

"We could go back to New Orleans. It's really sunny there. Or on Akri-Savitar's island. Nice and sunny there. I want one of those, Akri!" Simi sat up now and Ash cringed at his Simi's scandalously revealing clothing. She really was growing up faster than he liked.

"Maybe I'll do it for Christmas. What do you think, Sim?"

"I thinks Akri's trying to distract me. Like when the Simi asks for Travis Fimmel." She pouted at Ash and he muttered an Atlantean curse. Dammit, why did she have to grow up, anyway?

"Fine. Don't make a mess in here then." He sighed and waved his hands. A tall, lanky boy appeared before Simi, looking around in confusion. She jumped up and down clapping her hands as Ash also made the throne room shine with sunlight, causing the created boy to sparkle in the light. He crouched down in a defensive position and asked where he was.

"You in Katoteros, sparkly vampire. Let's go to me room. I'll show you the rest of my sparklies. I'm going to call you Travis." Simi latched onto his arm and started to drag him along with her down the hall to her bedroom. He tried to pull away but Simi was far stronger and he frowned.

"My name is Edward. And where exactly is Katoteros?"

"Oh, it's the Atlantean heaven. You in heaven. With the Simi."

"Return me home at once."

"No. The Simi's keeping you in her room. You'll like it there." 

"I would like to go home."

"If you're going to whine all the time, I'm going to have to get my barbeque sauce out now." Simi's voice echoed down the hallway to where Ash and Xirena still were. Her sister shook her head and returned to the televisions. "He no demon. I don't get why Xiamara like the human boys. You tainted a perfectly good demon, cursed god."

"I'd prefer she didn't like either. At least that one's not real. And by the sounds of it, he won't last long anyway." He snickered when 'Edward' argued again as Simi pushed him into her room and slammed the door shut. At least his creation would keep Simi occupied for a little while. On that thought, he refroze the rapidly thawing ice cream with barely a thought and headed back to his bedroom where his wife waited for her treat.

He had to let out a laugh though; humans had always made up stories about vampires and other supernatural creatures. Usually, they got the story wrong. But a sparkling vampire? What the hell was the writer thinking?

El Fin

End note: So? Whatcha think? I intend no disrespect to Ms. Meyer or her creation. I was just thinking about Simi and her love of sparklies and bam! It hit me. Edward sparkles, hmmm?

Leave me a memo, like? Don't like?

Marti


End file.
